moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
Hotel Transylvania B4
Hotel Transylvania 4: Mavis' Big Break (previously promoted as Hotel Transylvania 4: The Final Chapter) is an upcoming 2020 American 3D computer-animated computer-animated comedy film, produced by Sony Pictures Animation and distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing. It is the fourth and final installment in the Hotel Transylvania franchise and the sequel to Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018). It takes place 22 years after the third film, in which the Drac Pack is captured by the Storm King, who plots to take over Transylvania after killing them. Now it's up to Mavis to rally the Drac Pack, break out of the prison and stop the Storm King before they are destroyed in three days. Premise In the finale of the Hotel Transylvania saga, Dracula and his Pack (Mavis, Johnny, Frank, Wayne, Griffin, Murray, Dennis, Winnie, Ericka, Eunice, Wanda, and Vlad) are back. They captured by the storm creatures, who plot to destroy them and take over Transylvania. It's up to Mavis to break out of the Storm King's prison and return to Hotel Transylvania. Meanwhile, Mike and Linda (who are visiting Hotel Transylvania for summer vacation) go on a quest around Transylvania to save their son from the storm creatures. Cast *Adam Sandler as Dracula: The 562-year-old lord of the vampires, and founder of Hotel Transylvania. Dracula is the son of Vlad, husband of the late Martha, father of Mavis, father-in-law of Johnny, maternal grandfather of Dennis and Ericka's love interest. *Andy Samberg as Johnny: A 51-year-old human, who is Mavis' husband and Dennis' father. *Selena Gomez as Mavis: The 148-year-old daughter of Dracula and the late Martha, and the granddaughter of Vlad. She is the wife of Johnny, and Dennis' mother. *Channing Tatum as Dennis: Mavis and Johnny's 28-year-old son who is a human/vampire hybrid, inheriting a combination of traits from his parents. He has a secret mutual crush on his best friend Winnie. He was previously voiced by Asher Blinkoff in the previous two movies. *Michelle Pfeiffer as Tempest Shadow, an embittered monster woman who serves as the Storm King's second-in-command. *Kevin James as Frankenstein: The monster famously created from reanimated dead tissue, by Dr. Frankenstein. His friends call him "Frank". *David Spade as Griffin the Invisible Man *Steve Buscemi as Wayne: A werewolf who is overwhelmed by his large number of children. *Keegan-Michael Key as Murray: An ancient mummy. *Molly Shannon as Wanda: Wayne's werewolf wife. *Fran Drescher as Eunice: Frankenstein's wife. *Nick Offerman as Mike Loughran: Johnny's father, and Mavis's father-in-law. *Megan Mullally as Linda Loughran: Johnny's mother, and Mavis's mother-in-law. *Kathryn Hahn as Ericka: The captain and cruise director of the cruise ship Legacy. She is secretly continuing her great-grandfather's wishes in eliminating monsters and is Dracula's love interest. *Bill Nighy as King Turbo of the Storm Creatures (secretly known and credited as as the Storm King): A 1000-year-old vampire and the advisor to the deceased Storm King who is secrerly the despotic leader of the storm creatures who conquers lands in search of powerful magic to control the weather. He plots to set a storm to Transylvania and kill the Drac Pack at the sunset on the third day of his plan. *Mel Brooks as Vlad: An ancient, more experienced and traditional vampire, who is Dracula's father, the grandfather of Mavis, the grandfather-in-law of Johnny, and the great-grandfather of Dennis. *Jenna Dewan as Winnie: The eldest werewolf daughter of Wayne and Wanda. Winnie is Dennis' best friend, and she has a mutual crush on him. She was previously voiced by Sadie Sandler in the first three movies. *Genndy Tartakovsky as Blobby: A green blob monster. *Seth Green as Grubber: Tempest Shadow's wisecracking cohort. *Chrissy Teigen as Crystal: An invisible woman who is Griffin's girlfriend. *Chris Parnell as Fly *Joe Whyte as Tinkles: Dennis' giant pet puppy. *Michael Peña as the Narrator of the movie Trivia *The film takes place 22 years after the third film. Dennis and Winnie grew up to become adults and are married at the end of the film. Asher Blinkoff and Jim Gaffigan have archive recording from the first three films, but are uncredited. *Unlike the last three movies, Michael Peña narrates the beginning and end of the movie. *The Storm King is mentioned throughout the movie, but King Turbo is secretly the real Storm King and the Storm Creatures thought he's dead. The Storm King died during the events of the second film (while the Drac Pack is floating on Bobby in order to get back to the Hotel), while jumping into a volcano in order to destroy it, but accidentally got hit by lava, causing it to erupt, killing him. But he got saved by the storm creatures. Quotes